Sorpresas
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Draco recibe las mejores sorpresas de Harry el día de su cumpleaños.Fic nacido de la frase "No le tengo miedo al compromiso, le tengo miedo al aburrimiento". Regalo para Draco Malfoy y el aniversario de mi primer PWP escrito hace un año. slash, mild fluff


Título: Sorpresas  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Advertencias: Algo de fluff, sexo explícito.  
Palabras: 2980~  
Resumen:** Draco recibe las mejores sorpresas de Harry el día de su cumpleaños.  
**NdA: Fic nacido de la frase "No le tengo miedo al compromiso, le tengo miedo al aburrimiento" que me dio Michan. Mi regalo para Draco Malfoy y para el aniversario de mi primer PWP escrito hace un año.

* * *

15 de Mayo 2009.

—Pansy, déjame —gruñó Draco por décima vez. La rubia estaba sentada a su lado en el pequeño sofá, inclinándose sobre él, con una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Esa mirada era tan _molesta._

—Pero, ¿por qué? No estoy haciendo nada —sonrió torcidamente, antes de acercarse un poco más a Draco.

—Invades mi espacio personal —siseó, colocándose de pie, y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de estar, alejado de la rubia.

—Sólo quiero que me digas porqué no aceptas que te encanta estar con Potter —sin ver el rostro sonrojado de Draco, continuó hablando—, después de todo llevas tres años saliendo con él. Y que vivan prácticamente juntos no es un detalle menor —murmuró, apoyando el mentón sobre su palma, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso al tono rojo en las mejillas del rubio.

—Podrías callarte —siseó Draco, sirviéndose un vaso de brandy—. Harry está en mi casa, no quiero que le metas ideas en la cabeza.

—Oh, créeme, yo no le puedo meter _nada_ a tu Harry —dijo, riéndose de Draco—. Pero no te desvíes. Quiero saber porqué no le propones vivir juntos de una buena vez... ¿Acaso te da miedo el compromiso? —con un suspiro, Draco se acomodó en el sillón, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. No sacaba nada con evitar a Pansy, la rubia ya llevaba casi un mes insistiendo en el asunto, y no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta enterarse de todo.

—No le tengo miedo al compromiso, le tengo miedo al aburrimiento —gruñó Draco, masajeando ligeramente sus sienes, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza formándose tras sus ojos. La sola frase sonaba bastante tonta a sus oídos, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Sus instintos de preservación Slytherin simplemente lo golpeaban, temiendo el momento en que Harry decidiera alejarse, aburrido de una relación con él.

—Mentiras —dijo, despreciando las palabras de Draco, colocándose de pie—. Son simples excusas para no comprometerte más con él. Deberías fijarte en la manera que ambos se adoran, y dejar de mirar tu ombligo, asustado de arriesgarte. Además, no hay nada mejor que vivir con un Gryffindor —sonrió coqueta, recordándole a Draco que su amiga convivía con Fred Weasley.

—Por favor —murmuró Draco, frotándose los ojos—, simplemente vete. No quiero saber los sórdidos detalles de tu relación.

—Tú te lo pierdes —contestó Pansy, antes de besarle la mejilla y desaparecer del salón.

~.~

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, Harry se alejó de la sala donde hasta hace unos instantes había estado espiando a ambos Slytherin, algunas ideas formándose en su mente.

~.~

5 de Junio.

—Oh, Harry... ¿es necesario que el día de mi cumpleaños me hagas levantar tan temprano? —gruñó Draco, tratando de esconderse bajo las sábanas y almohadas de la cama del moreno.

La noche anterior, Harry había decidido comenzar a celebrar su cumpleaños desde la medianoche, con dos rondas de fabuloso sexo, que lo habían dejado completamente agotado y adolorido en las partes precisas, pensó, sintiendo una pequeña molestia irradiar desde su bien usado trasero.

—Vamos —suspiró Harry, desde la puerta de la habitación, mirando largamente al rubio desparramado sobre la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo—. Te voy a estar esperando en el comedor en veinte minutos. No más, y ponte ropa cómoda —ordenó, antes de retirarse.

Con un quejido, Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a levantarse y disfrutar del día sorpresa que Harry había organizado para él.

~.~

—¿Esta es tu gran _sorpresa_? —la voz de Draco sonó asombrada, mirando con grandes ojos el parque de diversiones frente a él. Si lo quería sorprender, sin dudas lo logró. Nunca habría esperado que Harry lo llevara hasta su lugar muggle favorito —después del cine, por supuesto.

Se podría decir que tenía una _pequeña_ adicción por la adrenalina que generaban todos esos juegos en él. El vértigo de las alturas, concentrándose en su estómago, y obligándolo a gritar, sin poder reprimirse. Después de todo, esa era la ventaja de un lugar muggle. Nadie que él conociera —y apreciara— iría a ese sitio, por lo tanto, nadie podría verlo actuar como lo hacía cuando iba solo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró Harry algo avergonzado, antes de ser besado por el rubio, liberándolo del miedo de que a Draco no le gustara su regalo. O al menos su _primer regalo._

—Gracias —murmuró, separándose lentamente, sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo desaparecer de los ojos del moreno—. Bien, vamos —ordenó, jalándolo por la muñeca, mezclándose entre los jóvenes y niños que corrían por el parque.

~.~

Un grito afónico dejó su garganta, mientras la fila de asientos bajaba en picada, agitando su pelo y llevándose los gritos desesperados de todas las personas delante de él.

Podía sentir la mano de Harry sujetarse a la suya, apretándolo hasta el punto del dolor y el rostro pálido del moreno, apretando sus labios en una fina línea.

Sin poderlo evitar, la risa brotó de sus pulmones al notar el miedo de Harry, siendo opacado por los gritos de los demás muggles, mientras eran puestos de cabeza.

~.~

—Merlín, Harry —sonrió Draco, sujetándose las costillas, mientras trataba de controlar su risa. El moreno estaba sentado en una banca de madera, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, respirando pausadamente.

—No te rías —gruñó, estirándose lentamente, controlando cada respiración, cerrando un momento los ojos.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que te hayas mareado en la montaña rusa, si cuando jugábamos quidditch era mucho más riesgoso, con todas esas fintas y amagos que nos gustaba hacer.

—En ese entonces tenía una escoba que _yo_ controlaba... Díos mío, no pienso subirme a ningún otro juego que implique vueltas y altura.

—¿Y si comemos una grasosa hamburguesa con queso pegajoso? —dijo, riéndose descontroladamente al ver las arcadas de Harry al nombrar la comida.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios del moreno, al ver a Draco sonreír tan libremente.

~.~

Finalmente, Draco había decidido que fueran a la casa del terror. El lugar era como una cabaña abandonada por fuera, que a ambos les recordaba vagamente a la Casa de los Gritos.

Entraron con una fila de ansiosos jóvenes, todos conversando nerviosos sobre lo que podría pasar dentro. Había un pelirrojo, bastante subido de peso, que se jactaba de decir que había entrado dos veces antes.

—No soy como ninguno de los maricones que pueden tener miedo —dijo fuertemente, mirando por un momento las manos tomadas de Harry y Draco.

—Estúpido muggle —siseó el rubio, mirándolo venenosamente, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

—Déjalo, Draco —susurró Harry.

En ese momento, apareció un tipo completamente vestido como Drácula, ondeando la larga capa negra, inclinándose sobre cada una de las personas en la fila, deteniéndose sobre Draco más tiempo del que Harry hubiera querido.

Atravesando al vampiro con la mirada, Harry jaló ligeramente al rubio, acercándolo a su lado.

Recuperando la compostura, el muggle se separó, alzando la voz por sobre el grupo.

—¡Cállense! —gritó, asustando a unas muchachas del principio de la fila—. Ustedes simples mortales, se han atrevido a entrar en la guarida de cientos de criaturas abominables —siseó, acechando nuevamente a todos—, ahora deberán luchar por llegar hasta el final de la casa, donde se encuentra la única salida de este lugar. Más les vale que no se separen del grupo... o quizá nunca podrán salir —dijo, acercándose nuevamente a Draco. Cuando Harry iba a decirle algunas cuantas cosas, un denso humo llenó el estrecho y mal iluminado pasillo, haciendo desaparecer al supuesto vampiro.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó una de las muchachas del principio —¡Corramos! —chilló, antes de empezar a trotar por los estrechos pasillos del lugar. Distintas habitaciones iban surgiendo a medida que avanzaban, piezas llenas de sangre y supuestos cuerpos sobre las mesas. Fantasmas y monstruos completamente inventados salían detrás de ellos, haciendo gritar a la mayoría de las mujeres, y uno que otro hombre también.

Draco, en lo personal, iba tratando de aguantarse la risa, mientras veía el susto que recorría a cada persona del grupo... excepto a Harry y el pequeño idiota homofóbico.

Sujetando la varita entre sus dedos, conjuró un pequeño hechizo que Lucius una vez le enseñara.

Los gritos de miedo del muchacho no se hicieron esperar, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía, tratando de buscar la salida.

—Draco —siseó Harry, dándole una mirada acusadora, suspirando al ver la expresión de inocencia del rubio, mientras escondía la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Estuvieron otros quince minutos más, dando vueltas dentro de la casa, quedando bastante sordos con los gritos desesperados del gordo, antes de encontrar por fin la salida.

—No puedo creer que hayas hechizado a un muggle —susurró Harry, esperando en cualquier momento que el equipo de Uso Indebido de la Magia se apareciera junto a ellos.

—Relájate —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Usé la varita ilegal de mi padre.

—_Draco_ —suspiró Harry, mirando al pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros de ellos, resollando contra una pared, mientras una de las muchachas chillonas se reía de él.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano—. El hechizo sólo duraba mientras estuviéramos ahí dentro —pasando por delante del pelirrojo, Draco le envió una mirada burlona, antes de seguir caminando—. Aunque no me molestaría hacerlo permanente —dijo bromenado.

—Shh —silenció Harry, besando un momento a Draco—. Mejor vamos a comer algo.

—Bien... aunque voy a hacer como que no me di cuenta, que el beso fue porque el muggle-vampiro estaba atrás de nosotros.

~.~

—Listo —sonrió Harry, llegando con la bandeja llena de comida chatarra hasta la pequeña mesita donde Draco lo esperaba—. Hamburguesas grasosas con queso pegajoso, papas fritas, bebidas y el sunday que me pediste.

—Gracias —revolviendo las cosas, frunció en ceño, al no encontrar lo que buscaba—. ¿Y el servicio, Harry?

—¿Servicio?

—Sí, eso que se usa para comer... generalmente son de metal, aunque aquí usan de plástico.

—No tenían —respondió, haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo del rubio—. Vas a tener que comer con las manos... ¿o eres demasiado pijo para eso? —el brillo retador en los ojos de Draco fue suficiente respuesta, antes de verlo tomar entre sus dedos una papa frita.

—Ja —gruñó el rubio, antes de masticarla—. Por supuesto que voy a comer con las manos —dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca, al notar el aceite en sus manos.

~.~

—Quiero ir al baño —se quejó Draco, al notar sus manos grasosas. Se había comido todo, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez sus manos quedaban más sucias, hasta el momento en que terminó.

—Vamos... mis manos también están todas resbalosas.

Caminando lentamente, se dirigieron hasta los pequeños baños al fondo del local.

Mirándose en el espejo, el rubio pudo notar la mirada depredadora en los ojos de Harry, enviando una corriente de deseo por toda su columna al verlo apoyado contra la puerta de uno de los pequeños baños.

—Harry —susurró Draco, girándose lentamente, su respiración agitándose en nerviosismo, mirando un momento al ver el lugar completamente vacío.

—Ven —la voz de Harry sonó ronca, mientras tomaba la muñeca del rubio, hasta encerrarlos a ambos en uno de los pequeños cubículos.

—¿Otro regalo para mí? —jadeó Draco, apoyándose contra una de las paredes, disfrutando de la sonrisa torcida en los labios del moreno.

—Digamos que algo así —murmuró, apretando al rubio contra la mampara, sujetando con fuerza sus caderas, dejando que sus labios se rozaran tentadores. Metiendo una rodilla entre las piernas de Draco, notó la erección que se empezaba a formar bajo los pantalones, frotándola contra su propio muslo, logrando un gemido bajito del rubio—. No hagas ruido —dijo, besándolo brevemente—. No vaya a ser que alguien nos oiga.

—Harry —gimió Draco, frustrándose con los pequeños roces sobre su erección, y las mordidas que el moreno dejaba sobre su mandíbula y cuello. Y el que tuviera que mantener silencio, sólo servía para encenderlo más y más.

Atrapando sus labios en un beso hambriento, Harry deslizó sus manos desde las caderas de Draco, hasta acunar la polla del rubio, apretándola contra su palma, un quejido dejando la garganta de Draco, resonando entre sus bocas.

Separándose unos centímetros, abrió el cierre hábilmente con una mano, con la facilidad de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces, bajando la ropa hasta sujetar la erección del rubio entre sus dedos.

—Fuerte —siseó Draco, enterrando sus dedos en los hombros de Harry, buscando algo de apoyo en él.

Con largos tirones hizo gemir al rubio, hasta que éste enterró su rostro en el hombro del moreno, mordiendo para evitar los sonidos que Harry generaba en él.

Girando por última vez la muñeca sobre la húmeda punta de la erección de Draco, Harry logró un gimoteo, antes de alejarse del rubio.

—Voltéate —la voz profunda de Harry hizo temblar a Draco, obedeciendo apenas en el espacio reducido y con sus pantalones en las rodillas—. Me encantas —susurró el moreno apretándose contra él, mordiendo con fuerza bajo la oreja del rubio, haciendo que Draco reprimiera un gritito indigno, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la curva de su trasero—. Amo estar contigo —suspiró, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la entrada del rubio.

Algo cálido se inflamó dentro del pecho de Draco, sin saber si eran las palabras lo que lograban eso en él o las caricias que Harry iba dejando sobre su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Harry —alentó Draco al notar el sonido del cierre del moreno al ser abierto, mientras un hechizo lo dejaba completamente lubricado.

Con cuidado Harry introdujo un par de dedos, sonriendo al ver los movimientos de las caderas de Draco para que se apurara.

En ese momento, el sonido de las puertas del baño abriéndose, los congeló en el lugar.

Con una mueca malvada, Harry empujó sus dedos más profundo, cerrando sus dientes sobre el cuello expuesto del rubio.

—Ahh —el gemido de Draco quedó ahogado por el ruido de la llave del lavamanos al ser abierta.

—Shh —silenció Harry, deslizando su lengua por el acelerado pulso del rubio, disfrutando con la respiración agitada y los débiles espasmos del interior de Draco alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando la puerta golpeó al cerrarse, Harry presionó sus dedos contra la próstata de Draco, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, mientras la mano del rubio buscaba equilibrio en el borde de la mampara, sujetándose de ella.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, empujándose contra los dedos, arqueando el cuello al sentir los labios del moreno sobre él.

Retirando los dedos lentamente, sujetó su erección, penetrándolo hasta sentir el golpeteo de sus testículos contra las nalgas del rubio.

—Amo estar así, contigo... _en ti_ —susurró Harry, abrazando la cintura de Draco, apretándolo contra su pecho, antes de besar los labios dispuestos del rubio, comenzando a embestir suavemente.

—Sí, sí, sí —gimió Draco, sintiendo cada empuje del moreno frotar su próstata, acelerando su corazón y nublando su vista. Anclándose a la mampara, empezó a responder a los embates de Harry, retrocediendo hasta sentirlo ir más profundo, más rápido—. _Por favor..._

Tomando la polla de Draco en su palma, Harry empezó a bombearla al mismo tiempo que se empujaba en él, coordinando los movimientos, apretando dolorosamente el glande cada vez que llegaba hasta la punta, sabiendo cómo le encantaba eso al rubio.

Rápidamente los gemidos de Draco dejaban de ser silenciosos, resonando en el baño, ambos temiendo que algún incauto fuera a entrar y los descubriera, y al mismo tiempo la situación excitándolos de sobremanera.

Clavando sus dientes en la nuca de Draco, Harry pudo sentir el orgasmo del rubio rodear su erección, mientras me estremecía irrefrenablemente, corriéndose sobre su mano y la mampara, arqueando su cuerpo y enterrándolo aún más profundo en él.

Embistiendo un par de veces más en el tembloroso rubio, Harry se vino, sujetando con fuerza a Draco contra él.

—No te imaginas cómo te amo —susurró Harry, cuando la nube del orgasmo comenzó a desaparecer, besando lentamente a Draco, alabando cada centímetro de la piel del cuello que había mordido.

Ese calorcito que había sentido desde el comienzo de todo esto, se expandió rápidamente, haciendo sonreír a Draco, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la fría pared.

~.~

No podía evitar la sonrisa relajada que llenaba su rostro. Su cuerpo se sentía exquisitamente follado y cada momento en el parque había sido genial, pensó, disfrutando de la leve caricia que Harry dejaba con su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía como lo había hecho hoy, y lamentaba que el día ya estuviera llegando a su fin. Aún debían volver a su casa y prepararse para la fiesta que su madre estaba organizando en la mansión, para celebrar con todos sus amigos.

—Espérame aquí, Draco —dijo Harry, soltándolo un momento. Corriendo, fue hasta un muggle disfrazado de oso, con un gran montón de globos de helio en la mano. Mientras lo veía pagar, se sentó en una de las pequeñas bancas de madera a la orilla del camino.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Harry trayendo prácticamente todos los globos del pobre muggle, antes de que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que los globos eran para él.

—Toma, Draco —dijo Harry, arrodillándose frente al rubio, extendiéndole el montón de globos.

—Harry... —murmuró Draco, al verlo a sus pies, mientras tomaba los globos. En ese momento notó la pequeña cajita que estaba atada junto al soporte del manojo. Pudo sentir sus ojos ampliándose impresionados, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a encontrar ahí.

Abriendo lentamente la caja, pudo ver una fina banda de oro blanco sobre la funda de terciopelo negro.

—Creo que con este día, te he demostrado que juntos no nos aburrimos... nuestra relación nunca podía ser aburrida —tomando la cajita entre sus dedos, susurró—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Como por arte de magia, todas las dudas que habían llenado su alma, se volaron junto con los globos, mientras abrazaba a Harry.

—Sí, sí quiero.

~.~.~.~.~Fin

Bien... eso. Y por las fechas, pasa que primero publico en mi livejournal y luego aquí... pero tuve un hiatus gigante y no fui capaz de subirlo hasta ahora ;)

Besos!

Sini~~


End file.
